


...Wake up!

by Temul



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creepy Vogel is bored..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan art for Hanane's Eye of the Hurricane. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Wake up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanane_EL_Mokkadem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eye of the Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040776) by [Hanane_EL_Mokkadem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem). 



So, because both my flat mates said it looks like that: He is so not trying to start something sexual. They are siblings, goddamnit! It's a slightly abbreviated scene from chapter five. ;)

 

 

Somehow, it never quite looks the same when I scan it in... oh well...


End file.
